


Magma Columba - Whumptober

by Chimary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Abuse, Cats and Goats have secrets society to take the control of the world, I never posted it, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pigeons, Whumptober 2020, but they're nice, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimary/pseuds/Chimary
Summary: They were 8 : four boys, two girls, one cat and one goat.They were 6 : six superheroesHe was alone, listenning to the house.They were millions, looking up at them with stars filleds eyes.They lost it all.
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Magma Columba - Whumptober

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's an original work I keep for me, but it's not something I posted before.  
> I make it at my ryhme, because I don't have a lot of time with my studies. Unfortunaly.
> 
> Day 1, 2
> 
> I may or my note write more than one day in a chapter and all the ones to follows

**1 :** **_With a broken wing..._ **

The cage hung above the floor, wavering with the noise of the clock, only other furniture of the piece, for which the sick single blinking neon letting know the awful grey of the walls. In the cage was a bird. More precisely, a pigeon.

It was mostly white. Its beack, and the top of his head was of a brilliant silver, cutting a clear figure. Its wings were of a bright white, slowly degrading toward a black speckled with gold. On one of its feed, wearing the exact same black as the extremity of its wings, was a single red ring, an olive branch drawn on it.

Everybody on this side of Europe knew this pigeon wasn’t any ordinary pigeon. She was one of the best knew heroine of this time. That they were only six superheroes who existed and had ever existed didn’t changed anything. _Magma Columba_ was the more talked about. After all, who would have guessed that anybody would be able to use the fact they were able to change into a pigeon?

Magma opened her big, bright, unusual eyes for anybody who didn’t knew she was human, blue eyes. Pain immediately invaded her body. She was used to it : between chronic pain and secret activities resulting in frequent injuries, it was intended. The bird did recognize the, luckily not so familiar, feeling of a broken bone. Her right wing, to be precise. The now familiar sense who left her feeling the magnetic field let her knew she’s underground, and probably near a river, if the noise she heard under the second scrolling is anything to go by.

When she tried to stand up, trying to repere her friend Fireshield, the metal clached, rubbing against her talons. She’s chained.

She could do with a broken wing. That was not a problem. That was not the worst pain she ever knew, it wouldn’t be able to make her stop moving. But with her actual birdbrain, the brain of a _fucking wild pigeon_ , being _caged and chained, without any sky greeting her?_ Her heart was racing, raging like a thousand drums, and she was stressed. She couldn’t transform : even an unnoticeable spine in a finger stops her, because her body needs to be intact to do so. And even if she could… The chains? Disappearing until she needed to transform back to the pigeon. But the cage? That was going to kill her. And if not, the fall would. She had weaker bones than anybody else, even as a human. 

The ticking of the clock was going to make her crazy,especially with the human part of her mind. And if not that, the fact that she was trapped in her pigeon-self would. Her mind was mostly human than bird, most of the time. And the fact that she could totally become a bird scared her, enough to press every inch of her feathers against her.

Magma Columbus promised herself that, if the clock, being trapped and blocked in a bird body wasn’t enough to make her lose herself, she would kill Fireshield. Even if he was true and she would never abandon being a superhero.

* * *

Fireshield was scared. He was running along the road, on the roof and even between the car in the hope to find his friend. Last night events unfolding in a loop in his head, the hero by night and fireman by day wasn’t able to let go of his guilt. He should have protected his teammate. Now, Magma Columba was missing. And it was his fault. If he never asked his friends to do this with him, if he just accepted to keep the existence of _fucking superpowers_ secrets… He was going to throw up. He had to find Birdbrain. He couldn’t survive if she ended up dead. Not in any lifetime. Not when he was their fucking _teamleader_ and the _most experimented to deal with dangerous situation_ , even if not a fight, thanks to his work. 

But he couldn't never have imagined what he has to do. Not like that.

> They were there, holding the inanimate body of the bloodily pigeon. Fireshield and Shadowpass didn't know if Magma Columba was alive, but both of them hoped so. If she was dead...  
> No. Not if. She wasn't dead. She promised them everything would be okay. That they would find the threatening group before they destroy their weird little home. They found them. At what cost?
> 
> They were holding Lucie, and on the other side were children, bomb on them. Nobody else could enter by a door, and the cat couldn't take anybody with him when teleporting.  
> They had to choose. Their teammate or the childs. They know what she would wanted.  
> Trying to repress his tear, the fireman by day closed the distance with the kids. The bomb exploded in a smokescreen. When it dissipate, only the man, the cat and the childs were in the buidling. 

He grabbel the cat collar, asking himself if Shadowpass (who was the hero name of the talking pet) had really lost it by accident, or trying to ask help to his secret society. Maybe, even, asking the help of the goats, if Talkative didn't do it before. The good new? They know the look of the kidnapper. The bad one? Police wouldn't help them : two days ago, superheroes were declared illegals.   
They were alone.

Hanging at his belt, his phone rang. They got talkative, and none of them know what to do. They’re no blood, no sign of fight. Maybe the goat would be more lucky than the human in a pigeon body. Fireshield panic, felt his breath quit him. She’s blocked in this form. Until her injuries are healed, she can't come back.  
He was afraid for his friend's sanity. The friend he loved in a one-way. The friend who makes him happy by being happy. Block in her pigeon form, kidnapped and probably looked away. He hoped she could see the sky. And knew they would find her. Find them. Talkative was missing too.


End file.
